A conventional inkjet recording apparatus known in the prior art has a refillable ink tank in which inks can be filled through an inlet, instead of using a replaceable ink cartridge. As for conventional ink jet recording apparatuses of this type, some inkjet printers don't have a sensor so that the some inkjet printers cannot detect the color of filled ink and the amount by filled ink.